


Baby Courferre

by HalcyonTerror



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonTerror/pseuds/HalcyonTerror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Courfeyrac enters preschool and meets little Combeferre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Courferre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodfever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodfever/gifts).



Since the day of his birth, Courfeyrac had had an alarmingly short number on his wrists. A joke to the doctors, the moment he came out of his mothers vagina. "Best keep an eye on that one while you can." they laughed. "Who knows how soon his soulmate will be coming?" a passing nurse chuckled.

His name was Julian Delaney de Courfeyrac, and he was precious into that way that all children were.

His life was a source of pride for his parants, along with ever constant terror that he would meet his soulmate and be taken from them.   
A family who once went out at least once a month just stopped. They never left the house, not to visit parks, or do the shopping. Instead, they ordered everything from the internet, and always kept Julian well out of sight from the delivery guys that came and went. Courfeyrac's maman started working from home, therefore keeping him safe from new people. It was a 24/7 job, for turning their backs on Julian for a single minute meant he would run off, but it was worth it to keep their son.

That wasn't to say the anticipation didn't rise for all three of the de Courfeyrac's as Julian's first day of pre-school approached. Anticipation and nerves, day in an day out all through August and last till September first.

Julian twitched in his car seat. The child didn’t truly understand what was going on, only that he was going to meet other kids his age. His legs kicked fruitlessly, eager to run off, it was lonely, staying with his maman day in and day out. Playing with other kids might be fun after all this, but Julian wan't sure. "Will be fun there, Maman?" he received a chipper yes from his maman and settled back comfortably in his seat.

The car made several more turns before stopping. “We here, maman?” the child asked, and turning around in her own seat, Julian’s mother nodded, smiling at he child’s enthusiasm. “We’re here, sweetie.” she cooed.

After she got out of the car, Julian’s mom set about unbuckling the excitable toddler. She lifted him up and got a good glimpse at young Julian’s wrist. 3:00 and counting down. Young Mrs. Courfeyrac clasped her hands together in a short prayer that it would be one of Courfeyrac’s classmate’s and not a teacher.

1 minute left and they were in an empty classroom. “Hello?” Mrs. Courfeyrac called out, and was greet by an angry cry. Julian, who she had just set down, raced over to investigate the noise. She followed at a more sedate pace, and got there in time to see Courfeyrac lock eyes with a chubby blond toddler much younger than him, just as the timer on both of their wrists hit zero.

**Author's Note:**

> slightly extended from tumblr verse version


End file.
